凱能/Background
故事背景 愛歐尼亞群島有一個古老的組織，他們奉獻一生以維繫世界平衡。秩序、混亂、光明、黑暗——宇宙萬物都應遵循天道，並存於完美的和諧中。這個組織名為 「均衡」，他們僱用了暗影忍者三人眾來維護平衡之道。凱能就是其中之一，並身負「追日」的神聖使命——永不懈怠地傳達「均衡」的正義。 凱能來自班德爾城，據說他一生下來的時候，身上就奔流著一股閃電能量，從母親的子宮一路傳到助產士的身上。他的父母認為這種能量在他長大後就會消 失，但即使到他成年後，他的能量依舊彷彿沒有止盡，唯一可匹敵的只有他無可比擬的速度。雖然身懷驚人的天賦，凱能卻總是低調 (或者說總是逃掉，因為他明明是最頑皮的那一個)。直到有一天，在一次賭氣之下，凱能垂直跑上了普雷西迪的高聳外牆。當「均衡」聽說這雙快腿後，立刻秘密 地將他帶往組織，讓他展現自己的力量。他發現自己很適合狂暴之心的角色，經常為「均衡」傳遞信息和執行懲罰。現在凱能正與同伴阿卡莉和慎一起維護瓦羅然的 平衡。為了這神聖的使命，均衡三人眾最終來到了正義之地。 「狂暴之心永遠活躍，被此活躍擊敗者永遠銘記。」 語音 ;選擇時 *"The eyes never lie." 雙眼永遠不會說謊。 ;攻擊時 *"Haaayaaa!" 哈~呀! *"A silent death!" 沉默的死亡! *"Time to strike!" 攻擊的時候到了! *"Their final moments approach." 他們的最終時刻接近了。 *"For Ionia." 為了愛歐尼亞! *"From the shadows!" 從陰影中而來! ;移動時 *"Ready." 準備好了。 *"Let's do it!" 上吧! *"Yes yes yes!" 好 好 好! *"I am the wind!" 我就是風! *"Balance in all things." 萬物皆平衡。 *"Steady..." 穩住... ;挑釁時 *"Big targets are the best! There's more to aim at!" 大的目標最好! 有更多地方瞄準! ;笑話 *"Yes, they make shurikens this small!" 沒錯，他們就把手裡劍做這麼小! 製作 *''凱能是由 Geeves所製作''。 Kennen concept.jpg Kennen.jpg 英雄現身 由Phreak所宣佈的英雄現身: :While we've all seen what Shen can do out there on the battlefield, it bears mentioning that Ninjas come in all shapes and sizes. Allow me to introduce you all to Kennen, the Heart of the Tempest. Unlike Shen, Kennen originally hails from Bandle City, home of the yordles, and this fleet-footed, pint-sized ninja terror is every bit as lethal as his compatriot. Let it never be said that the Kinkou Order is closed minded with regard to their choice of students! :But what’s the flip side to having two equally lethal ninja champions? Well, it's a well known fact that ninjas work alone! That's right, ninjas have a tendency to step on each other's toes, yordle or otherwise. So while you might be tempted to deploy as many flippin' ninjas as you can get your hands on, use caution!Champion Sneak Peak: Kennen, the Heart of the Tempest 改版歷史 : ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.66. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.55. ** Energy cost reduced to 100/95/90/85/80 from 100 at all ranks. V1.0.0.109: * duration reduced to 8 seconds from 12. * range decreased to 800 from 825. V1.0.0.101: * is no longer castable while disabled. V1.0.0.99: * ability power ratio increased to 0.55 from 0.45. * . ** Energy cost reduced to 100 from 110. ** It now provides 10/20/30/40/50 magic resistance and armor for 4 seconds. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.33. ** Maximum number of bolts increased to 6/10/15 from 6/8/10, it still retains the cap of 3 hits per target. ** Removed the cap of applying only 1 per target. * stun duration reduced to 1 second from 1.25. Mark of the Storm has a diminished stun effect if applied more than once within seven seconds. V1.0.0.82: Added. * : Kennen throws a lightning infused shuriken towards a location, damaging the first enemy it hits and adding a Mark of the Storm to them * : Kennen passively deals extra damage and adds a Mark of the Storm to opponents every few attacks, and can activate this ability to deal damage to all nearby marked units and add another mark * : Kennen transforms into a writhing ball of electricity, receiving a massive energy boost and gaining the ability to move through units. Enemy units he passes through receive damage and gain a Mark of the Storm * (Ultimate): Kennen summons an electrical storm around him, casting down lightning bolts to a random enemy champions near him multiple times per second * (Innate): Kennen's abilities add Marks of the Storm to opponents they hit, which explode at 3 stacks, stunning the opponent and restoring some of Kennen's energy. }} References